Breaking inception
by pinkytofu
Summary: Arthur and the crew is up for the cast of the new movie Breaking Dawn. What is Arthur so excited about? A/A pairing. Btw I do not own Inception :
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Inception

"We're what," Arthur choked out.

"We're going to be in the movie Breaking Dawn, isn't that great, " Cobb explained.

"Are you serious, Breaking Dawn?"

"YEA!"

"Is it going to be just you and me or are they're going to be other people that we know joining us?"

"Well, Ariadne, Eames, Yusuf will be joining us but not Saito."

Once Arthur heard Ariadne's name, he felt fireworks exploding in his head.

" Do we have to audition for the parts?"

"Yea, so get started; here's the script."

Cobb handed him the big book and walked out.

Arthur did read one book of the Twilight series but he didn't like it. All he knew was that a vampire and a human girl fell in love that was it.

He flipped through the script and examined all the characters and the whole story.

He decided he was kinda like Edward or Carlisle. Edward because he was really quiet and serious and Carlisle because he was very professional. As time passed Arthur started to fall asleep, he looked at the clock and saw the numbers 2, 3, and 0. So, he put the script down and fell asleep.

The next morning Arthur had a big headache. Tomorrow was the audition and he had to practice. Practice was not really used by him but since this was a popular movie he decided to actually use this thing called practice.

He looked over the lines of Carlisle and quickly and easily memorized them, but when he got to Edward's lines, it was a bit harder.

Edward had a lot of lines and some were short while some were long.

_This is going to be hard he thought. _

Then he got an idea, he ran to the movie rental store and quickly rented Breaking Dawn.

He popped in the movie in his DVD player and watched the whole thing. As the movie played he noticed a few things. One that Edward was kinda like the mysterious type. Two, that there was a make out scene, and three that he wanted Ariadne to be Bella.

_**Audition Day:**_

"NEXT!"

Cobb came out the room with a big smile and quietly whispered, " Good luck." to Arthur.

Arthur took a deep breath and went in the room. He saw a man that wore a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Good afternoon, name?"

"Arthur."

"Okay, **Arthur; **what role do you want to audition for?"

"Well, I want to audition for Edward, but if that's not possible than I would like to Carlisle."

The man then wrote a few things on his clipboard in front of him and nodded for him to start.

1 hour later, Arthur took a sigh of relief; he was done with the whole audition. He walked out and suddenly stopped with a gaped face. There she was, Ariadne tapping her foot, fidgeting, and mouthing words silently. He walked up to her and greeted her.

"Hello Ariadne."

"Arthur, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to audition of course."

Ariadne then chuckled, " You audition; ha I would love to see that."

Arthur smirked, he loved her laugh, and it was a beautiful thing to hear.

"Next!"

ARiadne then stood up and put out a hand.

"Well, Arthur I have to go now, but it was nice seeing you."

Arthur gladly took it and replied, " You too, good luck. "

Then they separated, her going in to audition and him going back to his apartment.

_Ring Ring_

Arthur jumped awake to the sound of his ring tone. He ran to his phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Arthur, this is the director of Breaking Dawn, I'm here to assign you your part."

"Yes?"

"Arthur, congrats, you're the new Edward!"

"Thank you!"

"No, no you deserved, you did a outstanding job; be here this Friday, we start soon as possible."

" Wait, could you to tell me the rest of the cast?"

"Mmmmm of course, well Carlisle is going to Cobb, Eames is going to be Emmett, Yusuf will be Jasper, and Ariadne will be Bella."

Once he heard that he could not speak anymore. He would have to kiss wait no make out with Ariadne.

"Okay thank you!"

He hung up the phone and smiled at the thought of Ariadne being his "wife."


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1:**

Arthur was sitting in his couch while examining his lines for Breaking Dawn, when suddenly his phone rang. He jerked up and checked who was calling him. It was Eames, he sighed and answered his phone.

" Hello?"

" Ahhh, Arthur darling, I heard you got the leading part of this movie."

" Yeah, I did; so what?"

" Did you know that Ariadne is playing Bella?"

" Yes, I did."

" Are you excited?"

" Wait, what; why would I be excited?"

" C'mon, don't lie to me; I know about the second level kiss."

" What?"

" Oh please, it was worth a shot, seriously; I'm not dumb Arthur."

" ….."

" Don't worry darling, I won't tell say anything about your new little crush."

" I don't like her!"

" Ok than, well I got to go get ready for the shooting day tomorrow, see you later darling."

Arthur hung up and continued to memorize his lines when he decided to take a break. He turned on his computer and logged on his Facebook account.

He then saw Ariadne online.

_Maybe I should I chat with her_. He thought; and so he did.

Arthur : Hey Ariadne!

Ariadne: Hi Arthur, what's up?

Arthur : Oh nothing, just taking a break from memorizing my script. What about you?

Ariadne: Me 2, ugh so many lines, I play Bella, what about you?

Arthur: Um I play Edward.

Ariadne: WHAT?

Arthur: I said that I played Edward.

Ariadne: Oh umm, well I got to go continue working on the lines for tomorrow. Don't want to make a bad first impression on the director, so I'll see you tomorrow okay?

Arthur: Okay, bye.

_Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day, _Arthur thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2:

Here he was; on his first meeting for Breaking Dawn. He was sitting in a cream colored room on a brown chair with a long brown table. Next to him was Ariadne and the director.

The director had on a black hoodie and gray sweatpants, he was looking through the script while writing random stuff down. From time to time he would cross things out and write more things in.

Ariadne on the other hand wore a black off the shoulder top, black and maroon yoga pants, and sneakers with her hair up in a high, messy bun. Arthur could tell that she was practicing her lines, he could see it in her eyes.

" Ahem, okay guys, we're going start now," announced the director.

Everyone then put their whole attention to the director.

" So, welcome guys; um congratulations for getting parts for our movie, Breaking Dawn, we're going to start with reading the whole script all together and then tomorrow we'll start the first scene okay?"

Everyone nodded. Some with excited smiles and some with a simple smirk.

"Okay, who has the first line?"

Ariadne then raised her hand and said," I do."

She read her large amount of lines until he had to read his line.

Throughout the whole script he had remembered that there was going to be some kissing scenes and even a make out scene. That left him with a huge grin on his face.

When the meeting had ended he turned to Ariadne and said, " Hey, good job today."

She turned around and replied with a big smile, " Oh, you too!"

" Ariadne… would you like to join me for dinner?"

She smirked, " Hmmmm, okay; just let me stop by my apartment and get ready; where are we going?"

" How does La Batalia sound?"

" Wait, are you serious, isn't that a little fancy for just one dinner?"

" Ha, nothing is too fancy for me, " he replied with a huge grin with his face.

" Oh well, okay than, it's fine with me."

Then with the click of the door she was gone. He was going to have a date, A DATE with Ariadne. Giving himself a pat on the back, he left to get ready for his **date. **


End file.
